


Nightwalker

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood Kink, Double Penetration, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprinting, Keith doesn't know he's a werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Multi, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Psychological Trauma, Scenting, Soulmates, Teratophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), Vampire Kuron, Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Vampires, Werewolf Keith, Werewolves, White-Haired Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Moonlight floating on a waveMoonlight in a deep sleepSwimming alone in a dark seaMoonlight floating on a waveMoonlight in a deep sleepRunning alone through a dark skyIf only to meet you...Swimming alone in the deep darknessUntil I meet you...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite fic.
> 
> Twitter: nerothecryptid
> 
> Tumblr: kibamakara

“I don't know, Pidge….I'm not- I'm not good with parties.."

“Oh, come on, Keith. You haven't been out of your dorm in weeks! We're all getting worried."

Keith crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do I need to even go? I have projects and shit-"

“Cause being cooped up all the time isn't good for you.” Pidge scoffed from the other side of the screen. "Unless you're starting to get sick again."

Keith pouted, rubbing a hand over his face. He didn't want to go anywhere, and he really did have projects to do. "Pidge-"

"You  _ are  _ getting sick, aren't you?" Pidge narrowed her eyes, looking off to the side of her desk. "It is getting closer…."

He always got sick once a month, like clockwork, and he was starting to feel that burn underneath his skin. Keith couldn't explain it, and no one else would either, but Allura and the rest of their friends always made sure he was alright. But, one thing still bothered him-

"Pidge, what if…." Keith paused, tugging on a lock of his hair. "What if  _ they're _ there..?"

“Keith, bro, they won't find you. I promise. You're miles away from them, and there's no possible way they know you travelled across the country. Besides." She got that look on her face, that shit eating grin the Holt siblings would get when they were scheming. "The twins will be there."

Keith stared at her, tugging on his sleeve. Ah, right. The twins, Shiro and Kuron. They were both walking gods, deities among mortals. Keith was smitten the moment he saw them in the cafeteria.

But as much as Keith was drawn to them, they were the campus playboys, and he had heard some of their supposed sex-capades from others in his class. Keith was definitely not their type judging from the ones that bragged about getting into the twins' bed.

“I….alright…what time…” Keith averted his gaze to a spot on the wall.

“We'll come pick you up at 10pm. Actually, scratch that, Matt and I coming over now. I can't trust you to dress like a normal person.”

“Huh? What time is it?” Keith blinked, looking for his clock. “Hey! Wait a minute! I dress normal!”

“Seriously? Dude, it's 5pm! Definitely coming over now. And you dress like your homeless, like, constantly.” Pidge got up, getting some things around her room. “MATT! COME ON, OUR DISASTER GAY NEEDS US!”

“Pidge! I'm not a disaster!” Keith pouted more, huffing when Pidge gave him a look. “And I don't dress like I'm homeless. I dress comfortable.”

She rolled her eyes. “We'll be there in 5.” And with that, she closed their Skype call.

Keith sighed, leaning back into his chair. Great. Perfect. Fantastic. Did he even have anything decent to wear? Most of his clothes were old and worn out. The only things he had really to his name besides his dorm were an oversized hoodie, a few pairs of sweatpants, and one pair of converse that were so worn out he had to keep them together with duct tape.

Maybe he was a disaster. A broke college kid disaster of a human being.

Groaning at the impending shit show Pidge called going through his closet, he decided on a shower. Slowly, begrudgingly, he got out of his chair. He hadn't showered in a few days, and he felt gross. So that was first before Pidge found out and just sprayed him with a super soaker like she did last time.

Keith peeled his clothes off and stepped under the warm spray of the shower, sighing. He did his best to ignore the ropey scars covering his skin, keeping his eyes on the shower wall. The origin of the scars was a mystery to him, and Allura only told him that they were from a date gone wrong. A night he only remembered in fuzzy snapshots of pain and a metallic taste in his mouth and warmth flooding from places he was sure he shouldn't be feeling that.

He shut the water off, grabbing a towel and rubbing over his head before wrapping it around his waist. Keith side glanced himself in the mirror, frowning. His hair reached the middle of his back now, he should probably cut it soon-

Keith was in the living room when he heard Pidge and Matt argue outside, and groaned when the rustling of bags was also heard.

“You better be decent, I'm coming in!” 

“No wait, Pidge I'm naked!” Keith ran for his room before the little gremlin barged in.

“Yeah, yeah. We've already seen what you got, and trust us, we aren't impressed.” Pidge smirked at him, handing him the bags as he peeked out from behind his bedroom door.

“What's all that?” Keith pushed back his hair, grumbling at the snowy locks. Always so unruly.

“New clothes, dude.” Matt hopped onto the kitchen counter, grinning at him. “You seriously need a new wardrobe.”

“Guy, why? I don't-” Keith started, but Pidge cut him off.

“No. Shoosh. You are going out tonight, and you're going to have fun. Who knows, maybe the twins will notice you.” she winked, but Keith glowered at her.

“They won't notice me...” he huffed, looking into the bags and rifling through them.

“Bullshit, you're a looker dude. Trust me, they'll notice you." 

"Right."

"What? Would I lie to you? How long have we known each other?” Matt didn't look up from his phone.

“Like, seven months?” Keith frowned, pulling out the clothes and looking them over. “Dude, all of these are  _ so  _ not me. They're so….revealing.”

“Keith, buddy, broseph. They're better than that dingy hoodie you own. We got you a new one of those too. Don't worry, it's oversized.” Pidge nudged a pair of skinny jeans and a band tee at him. “We got you new shoes as well.”

“....this looks expensive.” Keith frowned, but shut his door before they could protest.

He stared at the clothes, they even got him new underwear. Huh. They were too good to him, all of Allura's friends were too good to him. The clothes fit, surprisingly. Meaning Pidge had gone through his closets again the last time she was here. 

As soon as Keith looked at himself in the mirror, he immediately pulled on the new hoodie. He was fucking hideous, all boney and scarred and pale, white hair and freakish purple eyes. Keith wasn't really anyone's type, and  _ definitely  _ not for the two hottest people on campus.

Keith steeled himself for the upcoming shit show, and left his bedroom. Pidge and Matt looked up, bright grins on their faces.

“Finally! You look like you care about yourself!” Pidge clapped, throwing a shoe box in Keith's direction.

“Ha. Ha ha.” Keith rolled his eyes, slipping on the brand new red converse. “....thanks, by the way.”

“Anything for our favorite little brother.” Matt patted him on the shoulder, leading the reluctant half breed out of his apartment. 

"We- we aren't related-"

“Details, details. This is gonna be fun!” Pidge held his arm as they walked. “First things first, food.”

Keith smiled gently. Maybe it would be fun, Keith thought. The fresh air smelled amazing, the evening summer breeze cooling his skin.

He really did need to get out more, he supposed.


	2. Chapter 2

“You drive like a goddamn maniac.” Pidge grumbled as she got out of Matt's car. A little four door beat’em up, Matt's baby, as he called it.

“Hey I told you two to buckle up.” Matt stretched when he got out. "Not my fault you never listen."

Keith didn't say anything as he slowly got out of the backseat, nauseous from the ride. He reeled a little at the scent of cheap beer and the sound of loud music.

“What stinks?” Keith grimaced, cursing his sensitive nose. "I didn't think we were going to a frat party…."

“Lance didn't tell you?” Pidge frowned. "That dipshit….it's a party for Hunk's birthday. But you know, the guys went all out for it as usual."

Keith shifted, shoving his hands into his pockets. “.....is it too late to go back to my dorm?"

“Keith, seriously. We're all worried about you." Pidge tugged on the front of his hoodie, urging him to look at her. "Staying inside all the time isn't healthy-"

"And being dragged to a stupid party is?" Keith snapped, but deflated. "I- I'm scared, Pidge….I don't- I don't want something weird to happen-"

"Hey, hey, take a deep breath, ok?" Matt wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulder. "Nothing weird is gonna happen. Just maybe some drunk games and really bad pick up lines. That's all. You'll be alright, Kitkat."

"So let's go have some fun, ok?" Pidge and Matt tugged on his arms, and Keith followed them into the house.

\---------------------------------

Shiro caught the scent first, and it had him tearing his attention off the random party crawler he and Kuron had been thralling. Cedar burning in a wildfire, something untamable and dangerous, primal. 

And  _ exactly  _ the kind of scent he and his brother craved.

Shiro slapped Kuron's arm until he finally got the scent too, his eyes widening as he shared a look with his twin. They abandoned the person with someone else, leaving the kitchen quickly to track down the source of the delectable scent. Everyone at campus almost smelled the same: boring, vanilla, basic scents that never held their interest. But this, this had their hearts fluttering, fangs itching to sink their teeth into the owner's soft flesh and make them theirs.

"Fuck, Shiro, where the hell are we gonna find the source of this smell?" Kuron wrinkled his nose as they walked into the lounge. The smoke and beer and the slightest hint of vomit was almost stomach turning.

"I'm not sure, just focus." Shiro nudged his brother, urging him through the crowd and past the women and men that were trying to get their attention.

They stalked through the crowded room, following the scent that was tugging at their core. Kuron tightly gripped Shiro's arm as he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes glued to the absolute vision standing outside in the yard.

Long, snow white hair glimmered in the streetlight as they talked rather energetically with who they were with. Male, from how their voice sounded.

"He always does this! I hate it, I'm going home." They started to walk away, but-

"Calm down, you know he means well."

The twins cursed under their breath, recognizing that posh accent anywhere.

"No, Allura, I'm not calming down. I want to go home, please? I…." Keith trailed off, looking up slowly.

Allura looked him over, quickly taking him by his arm and pulling him closer. "Alright, Keith. I'll take you home."

The twins audibly swallowed when they got a good look at Keith. He was  _ exactly _ their type, and would look so small sandwiched between them. One gigantic problem, though: his best friend was Allura, a skilled and deadly Hunter that allowed the twins to live because they agreed to help her get the rogues that openly preyed on humans, and she was currently glaring at them while Keith carried on about whatever had him fired up as they walked away.

It also didn't help they had built a reputation for being the campus playboys. This would be a challenge. They didn't want to scare him, of course, the twins had a genuine interest in Keith. The first one they've ever had.

Which was  _ another _ problem. There would be no way in hell Allura would let them anywhere near Keith. She was oddly protective of him, now that they remembered that this must be the Keith she would talk about. They would either have to be sneaky in their approach, or ask Allura for permission to date him. They shared a look, nodding to each other.

They needed to come up with a plan.

\---------------------

Allura felt tears welling up in her eyes as she gripped Keith's jaw, pouring a thick silver liquid down his throat. He whined, jerking his limbs against the chains holding him to the bed.

"I know, Keith, I know…" she gently wiped the potion off of his chin, carding her fingers through his hair.

"Allura, we need to stop doing this to him." Pidge crossed her arms, looking away from Keith. "It- it can't be healthy-"

"It, needs to be done. We need to do this until I can find a way to break the mark on him…"

Keith shook where he lay, a burning red insignia on his neck.

\----------------------------------

It took most of the night, but the twins finally came up with a plan. Like the reasonable men they were, they decided to give their favorite Huntress a wakeup call. By going to her dorm room.

"You two woke me up, at 3am, to ask for permission to date Keith Kogane?" Allura rubbed her face, pinning them both with a glare.

"Well, yes. We just-"

"Don't want you to kill us." The twins had a habit of finishing each other's sentences, which usually creep out normal humans. But then again normal humans didn't have the connection they did.

She glared at them again, raising an eyebrow.

"We're serious, Allura-"

"His scent is driving us nuts-"

"And we just noticed it tonight."

"Fine, but there will be rules. Understand?" Allura fixed them to the spot, continuing when they nodded. "No thralling him, if he says no then that's it. No harassing him, no begging, and  _ no biting _ ."

The twins blink, but agree. They get up to leave, but Allura grabs them by their shirts and yanks them both to eye level with surprising strength.

"And if you two hurt him, I will dry fuck you both with crucifixes."

Shiro and Kuron nodded furiously, knowing she would in a heartbeat.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as I remember to tag them.


End file.
